walt_disney_videos_ukfandomcom-20200214-history
Monkeys, Go Home!
Monkeys, Go Home! is a UK VHS release by Walt Disney Home Video on 24th August 1992, 2nd August 1993, It got re-released by Disney Videos on 15th May 1995, 18th November 1996 and 18th June 2001. Trailers and info Original 1992 release # Robin Hood (On Video) # Basil, The Great Mouse Detective (Coming Soon on Video) # The Prince and the Pauper # Cinderella (Coming to Home Video) 1993 Re-release 'Opening' # The New Adventures of The Little Mermaid 1993 Videos with clips of "A Whale of a Tale", "Stormy, The Wild Seahorse" and "Double Bubble". # Beauty and the Beast (And this September this Tale as Old as Time will be Here for a Limited Time on Video) (Voiceover by Christopher Eccleston) # A Muppet Moment (spaghetti clip) (Jim Henson Video - Coming Early 1994) 'Closing' # Peter and the Wolf 1995 Re-release 'Opening' # Pinocchio (Coming to Video) # Walt Disney Classics Range (Early 1995) - Basil, The Great Mouse Detective, The Sword in the Stone, and Bedknobs and Broomsticks # Growing Up with Winnie the Pooh Videos with clips of "Making Friends", "Sharing and Caring", and "Helping Others". 'Closing' # The Lion King (Coming Soon to Video) 1996 Re-release 'Opening' # Aladdin and the King of Thieves (Coming Soon Only on Video) # The Hunchback of Notre Dame (Coming to Video) # Oliver and Company (Available Soon on Video) # The Santa Clause (Now Available to Own on Video) # Muppet Treasure Island (Now Available to Own on Video) # Homeward Bound II: Lost in San Francisco (Now Available to Own on Video) 'Closing' # Walt Disney Classics children's trailer from 1995 with clips of "Mary Poppins", "Alice in Wonderland", "Dumbo", "Robin Hood" and "The Sword in the Stone". 2001 Re-release # 102 Dalmatians (Available on Video and Disney DVD) # Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (Coming to Video and Disney DVD, October 2001) # Walt Disney Classics Collection 2000 with clips of "The Aristocats", "The Fox and the Hound" and "Sleeping Beauty". # Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure (Exclusively on Video and Disney DVD, Spring 2001) # The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (Available Only on Video and Disney DVD, Spring 2001) # Recess: School's Out (Coming Only to Theatres) # Walt Disney World Resort in Florida 2000 (UK) Category:1992 VHS Releases Category:1993 VHS Releases Category:Walt Disney and Buena Vista Videos with National Captioning (1993-1996) Category:Walt Disney Home Video ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:1995 VHS Releases Category:Disney Videos ident from 1995 to 2001 Category:1996 VHS Releases Category:2001 VHS Releases Category:Walt Disney and Buena Vista Videos with European Captioning (1996-2005) Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:BBFC U Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Classics 1995 trailer (1995-1997) (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Mini Classics trailer from 1992 (announced by Brian Cummings) Category:VHS Videos with The New Adventures of The Little Mermaid 1993 trailer (1993-1994) (announced by Pat Sharp) Category:VHS Videos with Beauty and the Beast trailer (announced by Christopher Eccleston) Category:VHS Videos with Walt Disney Classics Range children's trailer from Early 1995 (announced by John Sachs) Category:VHS Category:Children's Videos by Walt Disney